


Vanya's first Christmas

by chaza1908



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: The hargreeves didn't celebrate Christmas so the kids didn't even know it existed until they left the academy, this is how Vanya finds out





	Vanya's first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Vanya and Alexa have been together for about 10 months in this story

"Merry Christmas baby" Vanya heard the beautiful accent of her Aussie girlfriend

"Merry whatmas" Vanya cracks an eye open to look at Alexa

"Christmas come on don't tell me the academy didn't celebrate christmas" she says pouting

"No clue what that is Lex"

"Basically its a holiday where you get to spend time with the ones you love and exchange gifts" Alexa says and then shows the wrapped gift in her hands

"Lex, I didn't get you anything" Vanya says looking broody  _again_

"Hey, it's ok baby you didn't know Christmas was a thing, just open the present I really wanna see your reaction" Vanya opens it just cause she is really curious

 "Baby........"

 "They are violin cufflinks......I know you like violins and you like your suits sooooo....do you like them"

 "Lex.......I love them, this is the first gift anyone has gotten me, well apart from five getting me a new bow when Luther broke my first one but that was more out of necessity............anyway I love them baby it's perfect....actually I !might have something for you.....it's not a present I got specifically for this but" Vanya quickly opens her violin case and pulls something out hiding it from Alexa

"Alexa Marie Deke, for my whole life I thought I was unworthy of love, I thought I was just ordinary, a burden on my family and then I met you and you opened my world and I was wondering......Will you marry me.....I know it may seem fast but I believe that when you find that one person that's your soulmate you know and.....I know it's you" Vanya spits it all out in one breath worried that Alexa would laugh and leave her

 "Van....of course I will marry you....I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Also for reference these are the cufflinks that Alexa got for Vanya
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Zachary-Brown-Collection-Novelty-Cufflinks/dp/B01N91DTCF/ref=sr_1_11?ie=UTF8&qid=1553156962&sr=8-11&keywords=violin+cufflinks


End file.
